


Flying On a Star Into a Meteor Tonight

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Nadine is drunk and lonely. And horny. And so is Chloe. It's more or less simple as that.





	Flying On a Star Into a Meteor Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song UBerlin by R.E.M. which I happend to be listening while writing this story.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic, so there might be some mistakes I apologize for.

Nadine was already sort of drunk, so it took some time for her to realise she was alone. Confused, she glanced around herself and got little mad that they had left her here on her own, but then she noticed her glass was still half full which made her smile. At least the alcohol kept her company, however not for long as Nadine drank the remaining liquid in one go. That bittersweet flavour has always lighted her mood up and it had the same effect today as well, she suddenly felt better and her following observation of the room of some Indian bar went on with a slightly tipsy smile on her lips.

Of course she intended to look at the crowd only to see some crazy dancing moves, but her eyes almost instinctively searched for someone… special. She couldn’t help herself, it was like her body took lead and made her literally stare at one woman she was interested in right now. She wasn’t able to tear away her gaze as Chloe looked just gorgeous in her tight red top and slim blue jeans, her hair were bouncing in the rhythm of some song playing in the background. It was maybe for the first time she saw Chloe so carefree.

She was enjoying herself and Nadine felt happy for her.

It was a good idea to visit a club after all, she thought. However, it was too hot inside, so she decided to stop by the bathroom to splash her face with some cool water, then she would come back, get another drink and then she might… No, no, no, she was not going to join Chloe on the dancing floor.

 _But… you would get an opportunity to touch Chloe, accidentally or on purpose, and it would still be considered a part of some crazy dance moves_ , her inner voice spoke to Nadine in a mischievous tone.

That was an intriguing image and suddenly she felt even hotter. She could think it through during her journey to the bathroom; she assumed, got up and headed to a room behind the bar. When she came back, probably the fate wanted so, she bumped into nobody else than Chloe.

Black-haired woman exclaimed sorry as she stepped back, breathing heavily, which Nadine found extremely… sexy. She saw Chloe is saying something, but they were right by the one of the speakers, so she didn’t understand a word. However Chloe probably caught from Nadine’s face there was a problem as she smiled even brighter and leaned towards Nadine, lightly brushing her chest with hers and making Nadine holding her breath.

“Are you having fun?” she yelled into Nadine’s ear, backing off only to see Nadine’s expression.

As they were still pretty close, Nadine couldn’t think straight for a moment, because of that hot body almost pressing into her.

“Yeah,” she remembered one easy word and blurted it out.

“Good,” Chloe looked satisfied with the answer, but looked like she was not going to continue in her way to… somewhere she was heading to. “Wanna sit down?”

Nadine just nodded and followed the black-haired woman back to their table where there was literally nothing to drink, but as Chloe sat rather close to her… Nadine couldn’t care less.

There has always been some sort of tension between them and Nadine was sure Chloe has noticed. She didn’t know what to expect from Chloe though. It seemed to her like Chloe has been just enjoying the flirting, subtle touches or even their arguments, because these were passionate as hell and maybe some of them would’ve ended up in fierce kisses if both of them haven’t been so clumsy with emotions.

But now it wasn’t only about passion as they sat two inches apart from themselves, not touching properly, looking at the dancing crowd absentmindedly.

Well, Nadine wasn’t able to focus on it for long time with Chloe at her side. Her eyes found a way to Chloe on their own, gazing at her perfect face, tracing down her black hair to her strong arms. She wasn’t as muscular as Nadine, but this beautiful creature was pretty strong as she had a chance to experience it on her own.

Then she returned to Chloe’s cheeks and her eyes… Her eyes…?!

“Looking at something you like?” Chloe raised an eyebrow teasingly.

A bolt of embarrassment struck Nadine, but Chloe’s sparkling eyes somehow assured her that her attention wasn’t utterly unwanted… quite the opposite assuming from Chloe’s movement as she nested her leg under herself, turning her torso towards Nadine, giving her a perfect view.

“You can put it that way,” replied Nadine maintaining their eye contact with a light smile, which didn’t fade away even when her gaze trailed down Chloe’s neck, chest… very, very nice chest hidden under the red top. She desperately yearned to take it off, to be allowed to touch her, to caress her…

The heat spread over her skin once again and she wasn’t even sure that she didn’t moan through her parted lips. She glanced at Chloe who didn’t seem to be amused anymore. There was lust in her eyes as she spoke again:

“Show me… show me what you like most.”

Nadine shuddered at this command which she couldn’t ignore, which she didn’t want to ignore despite her usual unwillingness to take orders from someone else, however this order was like a hint that tonight… that tonight is the night.

With dry mouth Nadine raised her hand and without hesitation she burrowed her fingers into Chloe’s black hair, savouring its smoothness. It was like a dream to her as she followed her moving hand with her eyes, realizing she was allowed to touch Chloe’s hair, to brush her cheek with her thumb, to caress her abs through fabric, stopping at her hip, but wanting to continue lower badly. She ached to pleasure Chloe as well as her own core ached to be pleasured. 

She was so wet only from these touches, only from looking at Chloe whose chest was moving faster and heavier than earlier. Nadine relocates her hand higher, at the level of Chloe’s breasts, where she delicately brushed the side of the nearer one, and when Chloe trembled at the touch, Nadine went further and let her finger to flick over her nipple, drawing a surprised moan from Chloe. That made Nadine satisfied with herself and even wetter at once as a bolt of arousal struck her.

“I want you, Chloe,” whispered Nadine in voice full of want as her self-control suffered a fatal hit and she minimalized the distance between them to be sure that Chloe would hear her. She desired to say these words for so long and now... touching Chloe, being so close to her… she just failed to suppress her feelings with no regrets as the black-haired woman’s surprised expression changed into a lascivious one. Her eyelids half covered Chloe’s brown eyes, her lips remained parted and she probably involuntarily leaned towards Nadine.

They were gazing into each other’s eyes, searching for some sort of assurance, but after few seconds it was obvious to both of them that the attraction was undoubtedly mutual. Chloe’s mouth curved into a small smile which brought Nadine’s attention, so she rather lately noticed that the other woman is closing the remaining space between them and she was slightly shocked when their lips touched for the first time. However, she almost immediately realized what was happening, she kissed Chloe back and tenderly hold onto her shoulder, for some reason seeking her own balance.

The first kiss, it was too powerful, too desired, too perfect for Nadine to stay unaffected, her soul was burning with emotions, with the need to feel Chloe more.

For a while she withdrew, staring into Chloe’s eyes unable to say anything, but it looked like Chloe was experiencing the same struggle. Maybe it was just a kiss, an overrated first kiss that often ends up as a disappointment, well, that wasn’t Nadine’s case as she couldn’t quite catch her breath. Her heart was pounding violently in her ribcage, hands trembling and her arousal got almost painful.

She needed Chloe in every possible way, so Nadine smashed their lips together again, trying to express how much she wants her, moving her hand back to Chloe’s hip which made the other woman shiver.

“God, you’re so beautiful, trembling under my touch,” growled Nadine into Chloe’s ear, which evoked another shivering from her.

“Shall we go somewhere more private?” Chloe grabbed Nadine by her arm, asking her a question Nadine has craved to hear.

“Let’s go,” she nodded and simply savoured Chloe’s devilish smile, promising and teasing at once.

With a growing arousal flowing through her veins she followed Chloe to the bar to pay for their drinks, afterwards they headed upstairs to Chloe’s room which was… just closer than Nadine’s one.

There was no need to wait for something as they both wished the same. Nadine entered the room, smashed the door behind them and immediately dragged herself to Chloe who put her hand on Nadine’s shoulders, going for another kiss without hesitation. Their lips crashed together as well as their bodies, a hot wave washed over Nadine when she heard a soft moan coming from Chloe as she buried her hand in Chloe’s hair and pulled a little.

She felt the heat eliciting from Chloe, she felt how much he wanted her, her nose was full of Chloe’s perfume, her hands slipping under the hem of her t-shirt, finally touching more of her velvet skin. By the corner of her eye she realized there was a bed nearby, so she maneuvered Chloe towards it and shoved her onto it.

Before Chloe noticed what had happened Nadine gave herself a while to comprehend that she was going to have sex with Chloe who was just grinning at her from the bed, eyes shining with lust, lips red and swollen, body lean and pliable and gorgeous.

Nadine couldn’t make it anymore without Chloe’s hands on her skin, so she pulled her t-shirt over her head and followed the other woman on the bed, where she positioned herself on the top of her, each knee on one side of Chloe’s hips, fingers again in these black hair.

“So beautiful,” Nadine whisper almost intentionally, it just slipped out as she was looking into Chloe’s eyes. However the black-haired woman didn’t make a face, she seemed to be pleased and maybe caught off guard with such an honest compliment, maybe she simply didn’t know how to take these words of admiration, so Chloe resorted back to gestures, raised a hand and put it behind Nadine’s neck, bringing her down to her lips.

Nadine of course followed and kissed her, but only till she decided to get rid of Chloe’s top, too, throwing it away and lowering her gaze at Chloe’s bra.

“You’re overdressed,” Nadine uttered as she glanced back into Chloe’s eyes with a smirk. “This should go as well.”

“Oh God, you’re sooooo demanding,” Chloe rolled her eyes theatrically, but lifted herself, allowing Nadine to reach beneath her and undo her bra, revealing her breasts in its pure glamor. With an almost devoted look in her eyes Nadine cupped one of them, enjoying the weight of it, the feeling of it in her palm and she couldn’t resist not to brush her finger over Chloe’s nipple again, smiling as the other woman trembled.

“As I said, beautiful… and fucking hot,” Nadine commented and leaned down for a kiss, filled with Chloe’s whimpers and sighs as Nadine continued in exploring her body, teasing her nipples, caressing her belly and eventually tugging at rim of her jeans, grinding against her.

She just loved how responsive Chloe was, but it wouldn’t be Chloe, if she weren’t sort of testing Nadine’s reaction on her own as she was fondling Nadine’s skin wherever she could, then she removed the bra and touched both of Nadine’s boobs at once, withdrawing from the kiss to see Nadine’s face. To hear her surprised moan, to see the hunger in these eyes.

Chloe bit her lip, her hips arching into Nadine’s, seeking a needed friction, and Nadine moved against her, wet and aching for a touch. Their jeans were annoying there, but Chloe didn’t give a damn, she kept looking at Nadine’s face while she was undoing her belt and shoving a hand inside to groan at how wet her lover was.

“Fuck, Nadine,” Chloe moaned, savouring the desire sparkling in Nadine’s eyes and her expression totally overwhelmed by want as Chloe didn’t stop here and moved her fingers inside Nadine’s panties, brushing softly against her clit almost immediately. She was just so wet and ready for her…

“Chloe,” Nadine said huskily, for a while completely frozen from the feeling of being touched so intimately and perfectly where she needed it, arousal and pleasure striking her body over and over with each movement of Chloe’s finger.

Suddenly it was all only about her body and Chloe, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, she had known that she won’t last long as she was horny since she saw Chloe dancing and then they were flirting at the table, touching, kissing, craving… She was aware of Chloe staring at her, watching her face while she was stroking her, and when she noticed her other hand on her cheek, caressing her tenderly, Nadine closed her eyes and helplessly whispered her name again as she came, relieve spreading through her body, her mind completely blank for a while.

Her heartbeat calmed down a little as well as her breathing when she opened her eyes to see Chloe’s warming smile.

“You look… sated,” she said and smiled even broader as Nadine simply nodded. “Can I get a reward?”

Nadine put herself together and focused on the fact that Chloe was lying there waiting for her to act. Waiting, willing, wanting.

“You’ll get everything you wanna,” growled Nadine, unbuttoning Chloe’s jeans, determined to do as she said, but the beautiful black-hair woman took her hand and pulled her up.

Nadine raised an eyebrow in question.

“Later,” Chloe licked her lips and explained. “Later you’ll fuck me and eat me out and everything, but now… I just want to feel you,” she said and kissed slightly confused Nadine, placing her hand inside her jeans, the other she gripped in her own.

Nadine understood and let their lips brush against each other while she shuddered like Chloe a while ago when she got to know how wet Chloe is, that she is literally waiting only for her… for her fingers to touch her, to make her moan, twitch and come. Hard. Like she’s never did.

So Nadine lead by this image of Chloe falling apart, moved her fingers further into that great wetness, touching lightly her folds, slowly approaching her clit, hovering over it and finally caressing it in circles, making Chloe squirm under her. Nadine went for kissing her neck, leaving her mouth free and able to produce some horny noises, begs, maybe swears… And all of that filled the room at one point, Chloe was trembling, her hips bucking, eyes closed. Nadine looked at her, smiling lightly at the perfect view in front of her. Then Chloe grabbed Nadine by her shoulders, her body went rigid, breath got stuck in her throat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Chloe breathed out as she was coming down from her orgasm, “shit, I needed that one.”

Nadine chuckled and pecked her on the lips while lifting her weight off Chloe, sitting next to her and watching her chest heavily rising up and falling down. Gorgeous. And she still looked so when she sat up and stretched her muscled arms.

“About that fucking and stuff…” Chloe started.

“Jeeez, slow down a little, you maniac, I’m not the youngest anymore,” Nadine sounded hysterically, but her eyes were warm and lips smiling.

“I’m sorry, old trout, yet it’s too late for complaints, you got what you’ve wanted,” changed Chloe’s expression into a predator-like as she almost jumped upon Nadine and imprisoned her under her own body.

However Nadine didn’t look like she was about to complain anymore.

“What a lucky woman I am,” she replied half-jokingly, half-seriously.

“You bet you are,” said Chloe and her eyes were gleaming not only with joy.


End file.
